Random Recess Oneshots
by bookbelle.314
Summary: Oneshots about Recess character as my mind makes them up. Most will be either about the characters older or maybe their children. Will include Spinelli/T.J. and some of my OCs. Rated T for safety.
1. Spinelli's Date Dilema

**Okay here is the first of possibly many Recess oneshots that I will as my brain comes up with them. This is a Spinelli/T.J. fanfic, so there's your warning. All the characters are older around sixteen to seventeen. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Gretchen Grundler speaking," said a seventeen Gretchen into her cell phone as she walked toward the public library. It was the middle of summer and Gretchen was working on a new invention and as such she needed to find a few books, she did not have at her home for research.<p>

"Gretchen, I'm in serious crisis mode and it's all that stupid Ashley's fault," Spinelli said with a voice full of anxiety. Gretchen had gotten used to calls such as these, considering she was the only of Spinellli's close friends of the female gender.

"Okay, calm down Spinelli and tell me what she did," Gretchen said settling on herself on a bench outside the library since cell phones were not allowed inside the library.

"Well T.J. and I were going to see that new action movie, you know the new one that came out, that's been on TV for the last month," Spinelli said sounding slightly tearful as she got off subject.

"Yes, Spinelli, but you're not upset about the movie, now are you," Gretchen said rolling her eyes as she gently nudged Spinelli to tell her to get to the point.

"Right, well before the movie T.J. went to get us snacks and I went to the restroom, when I came back t-there he was with Ashley a-and she was flirting with him and he just stood there like it was nothing, like he wasn't on a date with me," Spinelli said crying more and more as the conversation went on.

"Okay, Spinelli, when did you realize you liked T.J?" Gretchen said sighing feeling like a relationship counselor to her friends.

"Um, at around sixth grade I guess," Spinelli said confused at the turn this conversation was taking.

"Okay when did you start trying to get him to notice you romantically?" Gretchen asked.

"End of sixth, beginning of seventh, I guess?" Spinelli said still not seeing the point.

"And when did T.J. finally figure it out and ask you out?" Gretchen asked.

"End of freshman year," Spinelli stated assuredly.

"Okay so if it took him about three years for him to realize you liked you. Two of which you were flirting so obviously even Gus noticed, did it ever occur to you that perhaps he didn't notice the so called "obvious flirting" and was simply acting as he normally would?" Gretchen said finishing with her closing argument.

"I guess I didn't think about it like that, Teej is pretty dense though, you're probably right," Spinella said with a happy sigh. Gretchen was about to answer when she heard the voice of T.J. muffled as it came through the phone.

"Spinelli I got the snacks, you almost done!" he said accompanied by a knocking sound that Gretchen assumed was him knocking on the door.

"Uh, yeah, Teej, just let me wash my hands," she responded no longer speaking into the phone. "Thanks Gretch," she whispered into the phone before hanging up.

"The things up put up with to help those two," Gretchen sighed shaking her head and smiling as she finally went into the library.

* * *

><p><strong>In all honesty this was supposed to be about Gretchen and an OC of mine and the phonecall from Spinelli was just supposed to sort of open it. Then it took on a life of it's own and I got this., Spinelli ma be a little bit OOC, but my excuse is that she's older and personallities change. Well hope you like it, but if you don't tell me why, but be nice and specific about it.<strong>


	2. TJ's PrePropsal Question

**AU:Finally another chapter, sorry for the wait guys. Short, but when aren't my chapters.**

**Recess had not nor has it ever belonged to me. If it did it would still be on t.v.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So far life had been good for Gretchen Grudler. She'd gotten into an incredibly exclusive college and would soon be graduating with honors had somehow kept her best friends form elementary school, and had a wonderful incredibly sweet and caring boyfriend named Nolan Nichols. Yes life was good except for one little problem and that problem was sitting right next to her in the most fancy restaurant in Third Street.<p>

"T.J. you really need to learn how to solve your own relationship problems," Gretchen sighed looking apologetic toward Nolan as T.J. watched her with those pitiful eyes.

"But Gretchen who else am I supposed to ask?" T.J. begged pouting his lips like a boy much younger than his 25 years.

"I'm so sorry Nolan but if I don't take care of this now he'll do something idiotic and I'll just end up having to fix it later," Gretchen said rolling her eyes as she attempted to explain in some degree to her boyfriend

"It's alright I'll go to the restroom and you can text me when you're done talking," Nolan said smiling brightly. Most males would be upset to see their girlfriends spending so much time with a semi-attractive, very charismatic young man would be jealous. However when one took into account that that young man's girlfriend could beat up a guy three times the size of a quarterback, everything went into perspective.

"No, no, you're staying I need all the help I can get." T.J. said grabbing Nolan by the hand and forcing him back into his seat.

"Alright T.J., now could you explain your problem?" Gretchen asked beginning to feel impatient with this conversation.

"Well you see I sort of need you to explain how to propose to a woman who is quiet possibly the most confusing person in the world," T.J. begged pushing his bottom lip out even further while Gretchen simply once again rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you're not serious you know Spinelli better then anyone why are you asking me?" Gretchen asked looking genuinely surprised at this behavior; usually it was Spinelli coming to her for advice like this.

"Maybe but you see…" T.J. suddenly stopped and looked around as though looking for a spy listening in on their conversation. "Can you promise me if I tell you something it won't leave this table?"

"Honestly T.J. What's so important that I can't tell anyone about this" Gretchen said getting more and more tired with this conversation.

"Um, right well you see I was kind of planning on proposing to Spinelli and I. well, I realized that I have no idea how to be in any way shape or form romantic," T.J. said in a single breath. Gretchen simply sighed while Nolan looked at her surprised.

"Why did I somehow know it would be something like this?" Gretchen groaned placing her head into her hands and giving T.J. a slight glare.

"Because you're a genius now help me please" T.J. begged once again.

"Fine, listen T.J, I'm not going to deny that female's oftentimes want romantic gestures, but I believe Spinelli would prefer something a little more original," Gretchen responded.

"Such as?" T.J. asked leaning in closer. Gretchen noticed that Nolan too was leaning forward and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, you know her better than me, do something that would only make her think you know her maybe even better than she knows herself," Gretchen said before motioning for the waiter to bring the bill. "Now if you would excuse me gentlemen, I need to be getting home to study."

"Yeah, see you when I see you, Gretch," T.J said happily with a cheerful wave.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Gretchen," Nolan said with a small wave. Gretchen returned it with a smile and left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, for ruining your date, man," T.J. said getting up and stretching her legs before preparing to leave after Gretchen.<p>

"It's alright," Nolan said waiting for T.J. to leave before pulling a small box from his jacket pocket and opening it to reveal a ring.

"Maybe next time," he said sighing to himself as he too finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to say this was an incredible story, but I'm a little disappointed in myself, yet I love the story and this was my best effort.<strong>


End file.
